Not Another Teenage Romance
by RedNinjaVampire
Summary: When Edward Mason, a 23 year-old man, is waiting at a bus stop he encounters interesting people and starts telling them his sad story. Will he finally get his happy ending or will he be depressed for the rest of his life? All Human.
1. Stupid Mind Readers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :'( But I do own Fall Out Boy! I don't? What?**

**Songs for chapter: Fall Out Boy: Saturday, Fall Out Boy: Dead On Arrival**

**Check out the songs they are really awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

As I walked to the usual bus stop I couldn't help but think of my life, and how crappy it was. Here I am 23 a struggling musician in New Jersey, with nothing. I don't have a house of my own, I don't have a girlfriend, and I basically have no job right now.

I used to be the guy in High School that everyone loved. I was the star athlete, the most handsome guy, and I had everything. Girls would practically throw themselves at me! Except for one, but she is the reason I am in this position.

Now, let me introduce myself, my name is Edward Anthony Mason, I live in New Jersey (as you already know) in an apartment with my sister, Rosalie. Rosalie is a blonde girl who I would say is very attractive. She is a lawyer and supports both me and herself. She is not the nicest person in the world, but she is all I got, and her husband Emmett.

Now me, I have bronze hair with green eyes. I am tall, I guess, with at least some muscle. I play the piano, guitar, and sing a little. Right now what I am doing is trying to go and get a job as a radio announcer person, whatever you call it. It was Rosalie's idea.

I got to the bus stop, there was still another thirty to about sixty minutes until my bus came, great. I looked around for something to distract me when I noticed a little pixie like person with black hair with spikes sticking out from all sides sit down next to me. Then she turned to look at me, her eyes were a deep shade of blue.

"Hi, my name is Alice, why do you look so sad?" She asked.

"Hello, Alice, my name is Edward, and I am sad because I was thinking about my life and how crappy it is." Why not give her the truth my life is crappy.

"Oh, now Edward, why is your life so crappy?" For such a little person she is very nosey.

"Well dear Alice it is a very long story and I don't know if you would want to hear it all."

"I think I can handle it." She crossed her legs and put her hands on her lap ready to listen.

"Here it goes, well when I was in high school I was that guy that everyone envied and loved. I was the star athlete, had the looks, and could get whatever I wanted. But, one day, there was something that came to school that I couldn't have, her name was Bella Swan," It hurt inside to say her name, I felt like people were picking at my insides with needles, "She was beautiful, she had dark brown hair and the most gorgeous chocolate eyes, she was like an angel from heaven sent just there for me. She was average height for a 17-year-old, but she was very clumsy…"

"_Dude do you see that chick over there? She is F-I-N-E fine! I want some of that!" Mike told all the guys._

"_Sorry Mike, but this one is mine." I told him immediately, if anyone was going to have her it would be me._

_She walked in with such grace, all of a sudden I found myself walking towards her. Then out of no where she trips over her own two feet. I rushed to catch her._

"_Hello Isabella, that is your name right?" I asked her in my seductive voice. She blushed, she looked so attractive when she blushed. _

"_Yes, yes it is, but you can call me Bella. Thank you for catching me, I am a HUGE klutz." Her voice was like angels singing._

"_No problem my dear, just please be careful next time you almost broke your face." I tried to put some humor in this situation. She laughed. Her laugh was even better then her voice, it sounded like bells._

"_I will try to be careful next time, since I am, um, new would you like to show me around?" Yes! I did a little victory dance in my head._

"_It would be a pleasure Bella." As I walked off with Bella I saw Mike giving me daggers. I mouthed to him 'In your face'. Score right now: Point 1 for Edward and 0 for Mike. I was going to be Bella's new boyfriend by the end of the week…_

"… or so I thought." I finished about one chapter of my story, not even more like a page. There was still more drama to come in chapter 1.

"Whoa, It seems like she was falling for you already." She started to laugh.

"Haha, very funny, tell me that after you hear the whole story, then you will change your mind." I said with venom in my mouth, I was in no mood for humor.

"Well S-ORRY! It is just when you talk about her you seem so depressed."

"I am when I talk about her, and you will understand why when I finish the story! Now shh!" I put my finger up to my mouth. She pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.

"Once we went down the hall things turned, ugly…"

_Mike quickly caught up to us. He pushed me aside and squeezed in between me and Bella._

"_Hey Bella! I am Mike, how about instead of having Ed here show you around I will?" Shut up Mike before I kill you!_

"_Sorry Mike, first come first serve, now move it or lose it." I replied back to his comment what an…_

"_Edward, it is okay Mike can walk with us." Bella answered back. Stupid Mike, he is going to DIE._

"_Great, now lets go." Mike pushed me out of the way into the near-by girls bathroom. I shielded my eyes and heard girly screams coming from the stall. 'Probably just Eric and Tyler' I thought to myself. That made me chuckle a little. I got out of the girls bathroom immediately. Score: Me 1 and Mike 1. Damn Mike…_

_I searched for Mike and Bella everywhere, but found nothing. Mike wasn't going to die he was going to get murdered and tortured and anything else that would hurt him really badly. _

_I rounded the corner and headed to English. Ironic enough, she was there sitting next to Mike. I shot daggers at Mike and mouthed 'You are dead'. He looked away as soon as I did that. _

"_Class take your seats." Mr. Banner ordered. I could see Mike talking to Bella, and then I heard him say,_

"_Hey Bella, the school is having a dance next month do you want to be my date?" Oh no he didn't. He was going to burn in the pits of hell._

"_Mike I just got here and I barley know you, sorry, but I got to say no. Maybe later when I know you better." She shot him a sorry-but-I-don't-really-care-right-now smile. Bella wasn't just pretty, she was smart._

_I shot daggers at Mike all through English, there wasn't anything better to do. He looked back a couple of times with a sorry-please-don't-kill-me face. Even though he was going to beg for forgiveness I was still going to beat him._

_Then the bell rang. Once Bella was up and out of her seat I put my arm through hers and said, "Hey, Bella do you have gym next?"_

"_Yeah, I am not so good at gym though." She looked so cute when she blushed._

"_Don't worry I will help you." Mike said as he tried to do the same move as before. I quickly picked up my foot and swung it back kicking his 'lower-half'. I could almost hear him cry._

"_Mike, maybe you should get that bruised checked out while I bring Bella to gym."_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever." His voice was really low and raspy. It was so hard trying to keep a straight face and not laugh._

"_Edward, when did Mike get a bruise?" Bella asked. Ok she was perfect, smart, beautiful, and caring, what more could a decent guy ask for? _

"_Oh, well, he hit his 'lower half' on the side of one of the desks when he was getting up and…"_

"_No, no I get it…"_

"… well we headed off to gym and well things got pretty funny…"

"_Bella! No watch out!" I yelled at her when a volley-ball was going straight for her head. I ran towards her and pushed her out of the way while spiking the ball._

"_Thanks Edward. I told you I wasn't good at gym." So honest._

"_Yes, you did, but I also told you that I would help you." I smiled wide and used my dazzling smile on her. Girls were like putty in my hands. Then her face seemed to change, it looked angry?_

_She came up to me and looked me straight in the eye and said, "I will NOT be that girl Edward, so stop trying to dazzle me with your looks, it worked the first time, but now don't try because I catch on fast. Maybe we can be friends if you change YOUR ways" She poked her finger in my chest, ouch. She stomped towards the girls locker room._

_Bella Swan was the best and most perfect girl I have ever meet and she didn't even like me, well not any more. I mean it is not my fault I dazzle girls and go out with them just to go out with them. But now, the only girl I want is her and she just made this hunt more interesting._

"_Bella Swan you are mine." I whispered to myself. But, there was still one thing on my mind, how could she see what I wanted so quickly? I only knew her for about 2 hours and she was already telling me off. _

"_Hey Edward no hard feelings right?" Mike came up behind me._

"_Mike, I must say your moves were smart and deceiving and, you will DIE for that." I yelled at him. He ran away like a little girl. "You can run Mike but you can't hide! And I am faster then you so don't try to run!" He just looked back at me with terror on his face. Perfect. I ran after Mike. _

"_Prepare to die…"_

"Whoa, so only the first like what, 2 hours and she already hates you? That is harsh." I thought Alice said she would be quiet.

"Well, it some what broke my heart, a little, but beating up Mike helped." I smiled at the 'Beating up Mike" part, it was always my favorite in the story.

"Boys and violence I will never understand." She said sarcastically.

"Now for after gym…"

"_Hey Bella! Come over here please!" I yelled at her. She came over quickly with the what-do-you-want-now face._

"_What?" She said in an angry tone._

"_Sorry about before Bella, I didn't mean to be dazzling in just happens. I hope we can still be friends." I shot her my crooked smile that no girl could resist._

"_There you go again! What is with all the dazzling and smiles and…" All I could hear is 'blah blah blah' "Are you even listening?" She yelled at me. What is with this girl? Maybe she could read minds, or maybe she could just figure me out easily. I felt like I wasn't in Forks anymore like some alternate universe that said I couldn't have the girl I wanted._

"_Damn mind readers." I whispered._

"_What? Mind readers? Just because I can see what you want doesn't me I have some kind of freaky power."_

"_So then does that mean this is an alternate universe?" I asked sheepishly. _

"_Ok you are scaring me. Just stop the dazzling stuff and MAYBE we can be friends." she emphasized maybe. What is with her. I think she is hating me too fast._

"_Ok I will stop, but if at the end of the year I change you have to go out with me." I will not give up that easily Miss Swan!_

"_Hmm, I don't think you Can change in just one month so you are on." We shook hands. "Now lets get to class before we get in trouble." I like how she said we, it felt right._

_So we walked to class together. I found out she liked the color green, she hated cats, and that she has never had a boyfriend. I told her I like the color blue, that was because she was wearing a blue sweater and it looked great on her. I told her I hated cats too, but I am fond of mountain lions, and that I have had some girlfriends. _

"_Miss Swan, Mr. Mason, glad you could join us now take your seats." Mrs. Wentz ordered. She was our biology teacher. Biology came easily for me. I was so ahead of the class I even got my own desk. _

"_Miss Swan please take a seat next to Mr. Mason." Mrs. Wentz said. Yes! Me 2 points Mike 1. Bella can't get away that easily._

"_Hi, Edward." She whispered to me as she sat down._

"_Hello, Bella." I pulled out my I-pod, we were going to be watching a movie today so Mrs. Wentz wouldn't care._

_I started to listen to Fall Out Boy's song Dead on Arrival. I wondered if Mrs. Wentz is related to Pete? I have to ask her one of these days._

_I started to sing, "__I __hope this is the last time, cause I'd never say no to you this conversation's been dead on arrival and there's no way to talk to you this conversation's been dead on, a rivalry goes so deep between me and this loss of sleep over you, this is side one flip me over, I know I am not your favorite record." I was okay at singing not the best, but I managed._

_I caught Bella staring at my I-pod. "I love that song." She whispered "I always thought that no one else listened to them." She blushed a little. Even in the dark you could still see it._

"_I like the chorus. I feel like that is me, no one knows the real me, so it is like I am a two-sided record, they flip me over when they don't like the original me and they like to listen to the fake stuff." Why was I telling her this? I think she does have supernatural powers, she was making me tell my secrets._

"_Wow, that was deep Edward, I think I already made an improvement on you." She said with a smirk._

_I started to sing again to Fall Out Boy's other song Saturday, ignoring her, "When I say two more weeks my foot is in the door yeah, I can't sleep in the wake of Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, when these open doors were open-ended, Saturday, when these open doors were open-ended." She was starring at me again._

"_I like that song too, but can you stop ignoring me?" She does read minds!_

"_Ok fine, what do you want?" I asked sweetly._

"_Why do you like the color blue?" Okay, I swear she can read minds._

"_Well," Why not tell the truth, "I like it because it is the color you are wearing today, it looks very lovely on you, and compliments your complexion." I sounded really un-manly right there._

"_Well, why thank-you Edward." She shot me perfect smile. She is making me go crazy._

"_Well, Bella, why do you like the color green." She started to blush and then said,_

"_I like green because it is the color of your eyes, it is a very unusual eye color, but it works with you." Wow, she just complimented me, the guy she hated a couple of seconds ago. This girl must be on an emotional roller coaster. She likes, then hates, then likes, it is getting confusing._

"_Bella, you are very strange, first you like me, then hate me, then like me again. Why is this?"_

"_Well that is because threw the day or should I say five hours I have known you you've changed already. First you were polite and charming, then you were being a player and dazzling, then you were being nice and friendly. It seems like you are the one that is strange." _

"_Well, that may be, but at least I don't…" I haven't known her long enough to find out embarrassing things about her. Damn. But then I remembered something, "At least I don't blush and give away when I am embarrassed." Good job Ed!_

"_Hey! That is not my fault, it just happens, it is not like I can do anything to stop it. I do remember you blushing when Mike pushed you into the girls bathroom!" Oh no she didn't._

"_Well that is embarrassing! How about if I pushed you into the boys bathroom? I don't blush when people are talking to me and bring up something embarrassing about me." She blushed, "My point." I said pointing and her checks. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I leaned in only inches away from her lips and then I whispered, "Anything else to add Miss Swan?"_

"_Yes, don't try to kiss me." Okay she reads minds. No doubt about it._

"_As you wish, my…" I got cut off by Mrs. Wentz. _

"_Okay, class, the bell is going to ring in 3... 2...1..." The bell rang and we got up from our seats._

_I forgot what I was going to say, I haven't even known her a day and she was already making me go crazy. Time for lunch._

_Me and Bella walked to lunch together talking. I told her about my mom and dad and how we were some what rich. I told her about my friends and what I like to do. She told me how her dad's company moved to Forks and how she had no siblings. I told her about Rosalie. _

_As we entered the cafeteria I asked if she would like to sit with me, Mike, Rosalie, Emmett, Jessica, and Angela._

"_Sure, I would love to." She said, I liked how she said love. We went towards our table, and I pulled out her chair._

"_Here you go Bella." I said pushing her chair in._

"_Thanks Edward." She replied._

"_Hey Bella!" Mike yelled at her. I gave him a look and that smile soon turned into worry as he remembered his beat down. I could see his lip swollen and the bruises on his arms. I chuckled a little. Mike barely even put up a fight._

"_Hey, Edward, who is she?" Rosalie asked, she probably wanted a shopping buddy._

"_Well, Rosalie, this is Bella, she is the new girl from Phoenix." I said back sweetly. Rosalie was a good sister, she helped me at times and looked out for me. _

"_Why hello Bella, I am Edward's sister Rosalie." Rosalie gave Bella one of her signature smiles. I felt Bella tense down a bit. I wonder…_

"_Hi Rosalie, I hope we can be great friends." I started to think of Bella, she would look great in this blue dress I saw yesterday at the mall. We could go to my meadow and sit and talk, and maybe even kiss._

"_So I see we have a new snack." I turned around to see James, my ex-best friend starring a Bella._

_

* * *

_

**A/N **

**Ok so this is the first chapter... I hoped you people liked it. Please review, and help me find mistakes! I will give you Edward Dolls to everyone who reviews! (Yeah they have Edward Dolls) so thanks! Oh and give me songs! Cause if you don't they only ones that I will have is: Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Panic! at The Disco, My Chemical Romance, Van Atta High, Cobra Starship and others! So give me songs and ideas!!!!!!!! **

** My grammer sucks XD Love, Red**


	2. My Life

**Hi! This chapter is like 1,000 words short.. ugh. ok so:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Escape the Fate, or Fall Out Boy, or Van Atta High, or Panic! at The Disco, or New Jersey...**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long and gave you this poor excuse for a chapter. I had mid-terms and I had to write an essay, and the the evil Hippos... dont ask**

**Song for chapter: Escape the Fate, Ashley (really good song) **

**So enough of my babbling here is chapter 2:**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Ok so wait let me catch up here, first you guys are friends, then not, then you guys are friends again, then you beat up Mike, you love her…" I immediately cut Alice off there.

"Hey, I never said that."

"Well it seems pretty clear to me that you do! I mean come on? 'Blue goes great with your complexion.' right there and then is was obvious you liked her! Then the way you were so polite to her! Edward I am not stupid I can sense when people are in love, or were." Ok this little pixie is going back to Neverland.

"You said you would be quiet, and like what I said before, once you hear the whole story you will understand why I hate her. She ruined my life, she made me be embarrassed to be who I was! She only did one thing to send my life spiraling downward! I HATE her!" A tear rolled down my cheek. It was really hard to talk about her, I felt as if my heart had been sucked into a black hole and that it was replaced with nothing. It was as if I had a hole in me that would never mend, and it burned.

"Edward don't cry! I am so sorry, we can stop talking about this if you would like that?" She hugged me. It felt strange I have never been hugged in so long.

"I am not crying, and we can continue, it feels good to finally talk about this. I have never told anyone what happened and then you, a random person, comes and I start spilling my guts out to you." I felt like Alice was my sister, my very annoying little pixie sister.

"Edward first off, do not give that crap and say 'I am not crying I just have something in my eye.' a lot of girls find it attractive when a man expresses his feelings, and second it is good to talk about things that bother you, it makes a person feel good and… complete."

"Wait, do you find me attractive?" I tried one of my old crooked smiles to see if it still worked.

"Don't try it lover boy I got my own man-candy, that is why I am here I am waiting for him to come home for a business trip. I also see why girls would throw themselves at you, your smile is very lovely." you still got it Ed.

"Shall I continue my little pixie friend?"

"You shall."

"_So I see we have a new snack." I turned around to see James, my ex-best friend starring a Bella._

"_Go away James, no one wants to see your ugly face here." Rosalie growled at him. Rosalie once went out with James and it didn't go so well…_

"_Hey I can stay if I want to, it is a free country." James replied back at Rose._

"_I would suggest you go before I take you out back James." James immediately went back after Emmett said that, but before he did he winked at Bella._

"_Just ignore him Bella he is an ass. I once went out with him and he was already trying to get me into to bed on the first date." Rosalie always knew when to say the right things._

"_Okay, he scares me, so I don't think I will be spending time with him." Maybe I should write Bella a song? Let me think, _

_I love you, you are my life, _

_You are a shinning star in this place we all call home,_

_I searched for years for you,_

_And now I am losing my fight again!_

_I just can't get out of this rip tide,_

"_It keeps pulling me back in…" I started to sing, I seem to sing a lot around Bella._

"_What are you singing Edward?" Bella asked._

"_Just a song I am going to write." _

"_It sounds good I can't wait to hear it." Well, Bella you will be the only one to hear because it is for you. I wanted to tell her that so bad, but then she would just yell at me again._

"_So Bella my name is Angela, nice to meet you." Angela was a very nice, polite girl, she had long dark brown hair with light brown eyes. She was nothing compared to Bella though._

"_Hi Angela." Bella gave Angela a smile. So she can smile for her but not me. Whatever._

"_Hi I am Jessica the HEAD cheerleader." Ah, Jessica, the most pig-headed girl in the whole school, she had long dirty-blonde hair with blue eyes._

"_Hi Jessica." Bella even smiled at Jessica! I mean come on I am better then Jessica right? RIGHT?_

"_Edward are you okay, you looked like you are going into a seizure." Rose just SHUT UP right now! Gosh, now everyone is starring at me._

"_I got to, um, go bye!" I made a mad dash towards the boy's bathroom. I quickly splashed water in my face. "Get your self together Edward! You are breaking down over a girl!" I heard someone come in. I ran and hide in a stall._

"_Yeah so I like totally pined down Edward and he was like begging for mercy, so I let him up and then he tackled me and punched me in the face. But, I quickly got him back on the ground and left him unconscious. Mason sure did learn a lesson from old Mike here." I peered out the stall to see Mike talking to Tyler and Eric. I got out of the stall and taped him on the shoulder._

"_Hey, Mike, can you tell that story again I would love to hear how you 'beat me down' because I don't remember that." I shot him a death glare._

"_Oh, Edward, well I was just telling them a story, it is not real as you know… PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He got on his knees and started to beg._

"_Don't worry Mike I won't hurt you, but then again I said I wouldn't get to be captain of the football team, but that still happened, so I would watch out if I were you. Now go, you have annoyed me enough."_

"_Yes Mr. Edward, sir, captain, master." I started laughing so hard I feel on the floor. I couldn't believe Mike just did that. I started crying, it was just so funny._

"_Edward you okay? You have been here for a while Rose said you might be having a seizure, like joking, but I think she was right." I saw Emmett._

"_Oh, well Mike, he just called me his master, and went down on his knees…" Emmett cut me off._

"_I knew he was gay! So what did you say? Yes or no?" Emmett can be so stupid sometimes._

"_He didn't propose! And if he did I would have said no, he begged for forgiveness and asked for me not to beat him up."_

"_Aw, Edward, you are becoming like me! I knew I would rub off on you!" Emmett hugged me, I felt really awkward._

"_No, Emmett, just no. I will not be like you because well… OH NO! I am like you! NO!" _

"_It is okay Edward, I will get you throw this emotional phase of yours! Just hang on my little buddy!" He hugged me again, I just went out of the bathroom. I know Emmett was joking, but he really scares me sometimes._

_When I got back in the cafeteria Bella was almost done with her food._

"_Hey Edward, were you crying?" Crap, I forgot to wash my face._

"_Yes, yes I was. But you had to be there it was just so funny it made me cry." they looked at me like I had two heads. "What it was just so funny I couldn't help it."_

"_Just like a certain person can't help blushing." Bella said directly meant to be said for me._

"_I guess so…"_

"What so you can admit your feelings to her, but not me?" Is she really that naive?

"I told you, she has like super powers that made me say how I was feeling! Where you paying attention?"

"Yes, but I just thought you were kidding."

"Well, I wasn't, so can we take a break from my story?"**(I am kidding)** The hole was on fire. I need to cool it down before I talked about her again.

"Sure, I will talk about me. Well I am 23, like you, and I have a husband, his name is Jasper Whitlock. He is very attractive, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is the president of a big company, and me, well, I am a fashion consultant for celebrities."

"That is very interesting." I just wanted to listen, not talk.

"So, we have a kid, her name is Karina, she is so beautiful. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, she is so much like her father. Maybe if we keep in touch you can meet her. She is only 4, but she is very smart for her age."

"Alice, here is my card so we can keep in touch." Rosalie gave me some business cards to give out when I was at a job interview.

"Thanks, here is my number." She gave me a card. It said, 'Alice Brandon Whitlock, Fashion Consultant for the Stars'.

"So, Edward, you are in the music buissness, interesting." Didn't I already say that? Well I don't know.

"Yeah I am, I am not that good though." I must not be good because I can never get a job.

"Well, maybe I can hear you play sometime?"

"Sure." I couldn't say no to her. Maybe she has powers like Bella. "Okay so do you want me to continue?"

"Sure!"

"Okay so, after she made me admit that people just can't help blushing or crying we went to library for free period..."

_I peered over my History Book to see Bella reading 'Wuthering Heights'._

_"That is a classic." I said to her. She looked over her book to see me staring at her. She blushed, again._

_"Yeah, I am rereading it for the tenth time. It is my favorite book." She can read too, I got myself a prize-winning girl._

_"Interesting, do you read on your free time? I do when I am not with my music." I smiled at her. I didn't even try it just came naturally._

_"Wow, you can read and actually listen to music and comprehend it? I must say Mr. Mason I am impressed." Why wouldn't she be? I am awesome._

_"Thank you. You surprised me too, I never thought that a pretty face could have a brain too." I smiled at her and she blushed. I have never seen someone blush so many times in one day._

_"Well I do have a brain, but I am really not pretty." This girl is blind._

_"Bella you don't see yourself clearly at all. You are so beautiful." I really need to shut up._

_"Edward I swear, if this is one of your..." I cut her off._

_"Bella, you are beautiful, and I am not just saying that."_

_"Fine, so what other bands do you like besides Fall Out Boy?"_

_"Well, there are so many, I like Panic! at The Disco, Van Atta High..." She cut me off._

_"Van Atta High? I have never heard of them."_

_"Well, they are a band from New Jersey. I love their music. One day I am going to live there."_

_"What is so good about New Jersey? I mean why don't you stay here in sunny Forks! Where the sun always shines!"_

_"Haha, very funny, but in Jersey I have a better chance of launching my music career there."_

_"Okay, lets stop talking before Miss Lindsay comes and yells at us." I looked behind me to see the fat, old, Miss Lindsay the librarian starring at us._

_All threw free period I looked up from my book to look at her. I loved that consintrated look on her face as she read. When we had to get up and go to our next period I almost forgot to move until she spoke._

_"Edward, get up! We are going to be late. Come on!" Bella yelled in my ear._

_"Okay, okay!" I yelled back._

_For the rest of school I thought about her, she was the only thing on my mind. It was like I was finally getting what I deserved. I wanted her and no one else, and it seemed like she wanted me too. I wasn't going to give up no matter what. She was going to be mine one way or another._

_When school finally ended I went to my silver Volvo. I got inside and turned the radio on. When it came on Escape the Fate's song Ashley was blasting in my car. Some how it fit the situation. Bella does give my life purpose, she does make me feel alive, and I swear her looks can kill, and I am nothing without her. _

_I realized right there that I do in fact love Bella Swan. I am crazy about this girl and I only just meet her today. Sort of like Romeo and Juliet, love at first sight, I just hope the ending isn't the same._

_I drove home thinking of her, of course. I couldn't wait to tell my family about her. She was wounderful, she was like an angel, no she was an angel, my angel. She was my sun, my stars, she was my life, she was mine. She was me. Without her I would die, I wouldn't be able to breathe, she was my air. She was my heaven on earth. She was mine and no one else's. I need her, I won't lose this fight so easily. She WILL be mine by the end of the month._

"Are you crying?" I asked Alice.

"That was so beautiful. I thought you hated her, for someone who hates that girl so much you seem to be still in love with her." One part of me knew that was true, but I just couldn't say it. I do love Bella, but I hate her to much to say that. That girl made me go crazy for so long over her, I did love her, I truley did, but that was no more.

"I don't know if I still am, when I think of her I get two thoughts, one is that she is the love of my life, the other is that she is the satin's spwan, never to be spoken or talked about." The hole was on fire, I felt like I was in hell.

"Edward, I was wondering, I can see Jasper's bus down the road, and well, do you mind if he listens to your story too?" I turned around to see a bus aproaching.

"Sure." The more people who share my pain the better.

Just then the bus stopped in front of us. I saw a couple of people get out of the bus before I saw him.

"Jasper!" Alice ran over to him. "Jasper, dear, this is Edward Mason, he was just telling me a story." He looked at me and then smiled.

* * *

**This was a really bad chapter sorry. Edward already proclaiming his love! Wow he must really love her. lol.**

**Yaaa! Jazzy-Pants is finally here! Ok, so I promise to get the next chapter up quicker. Oh and help me find mistakes!! one reviewer did! I thank her so much for it!! Cause by that you guys improve my writting and I get to say sorry to you for my suckish writting! I swear I need to be more descriptive!! I am really disappionted with this chapter... it has to much talking...**

**Ok so I feel like I am messing up my tenses as in past, present, and future so help me out on that too!**

**Love ur favortie writter, Red.... REVIEW!!!**


	3. Please Read!

**HI! **

**This is a new story idea I had! I was sitting in History and the teacher starts talking, I start to day dream and then I was like hmmm... STORY IDEA!**

**Ok so here is a preview. I won't start this until the end of Not Another Teenage Romance, but I just want to see if it is good enough for you guys!**

**It is about Bella and Edward. Bella is his maid and they start to fall in love until Bella starts to discover his secrets. Then his 'boss' James orders Edward to kill Bella or suffer the consequences. Will love over come him or will Edward go to the dark side?**

**Here we go:**

* * *

**BOP**

I walked down the hall holding the coffee Edward had asked for. I waited outside of the door and listend in to Edward and James conversation.

"You need to kill her by the end of the week, she knows too much for her own good." James said coldly.

"I can't James, I think I might love her." Edward said back.

"I don't care, just get her taken care of by the end of the week or both you and her will die. Do you understand me?" I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. I know Edward won't say yes, or would he?

"I understand." That was the last thing I heard before James came out of the door.

"Hmph" James brushed passed me as if I wasn't even there.

I started to cry. I was going to die, either way I was going to die. I needed to do something to get out of this house. I needed to escape, he never loved me, just kept me to play with my fragile heart.

After about 5 minutes of crying I finally went into the room.

"Here is you coffee, Edward." I could still hear the dryness in my voice.

"Thank you." His voice showed no emotion. "You may leave now."

I went out of the room and started to cry again. My life, my love, was going to kill me. I couldn't believe it. I thought we had something, I thought we would be together forever. I guess I was wrong. I swear I could feel my soul leave my body. I was no one, I was nothing.

I ran out of the house and just started running. I didn't care where I was going, I just wanted to get away, away from him, away from that house, away from everything I once loved.

I ran into the forest. I ran and ran until I was in the meadow. _Our_ meadow. I layed down tears still coming out of my eyes. I might as well fall asleep. I closed my eyes, remebering his promise.

_"I will always love you, nothing will come between us, I promise."_

* * *

**Okay so review and tell me what you think. I just did a short little thing so yeah. And please don't steal the idea, it took me all of History to come up with this.**

**With Joy,**

**Red**


	4. Stalkers and Sunshine

**Hi! sorry this is up so late it is just i had to read a book, write an essay, answer questions about eggs(I really did) **

**Ok so this chapter is okay. **

**song for Chapter: Guilty Pleasure, By: Cobra Starship (good song)**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Hello, Edward, you must be a very good story teller to have Alice actually listening to you." I looked at Jasper. He was tall, and had muscle. He did have blue eyes and blonde hair, the hair was all messed up, like as if he had just gotten out of bed.

"Edward is a wonderful story teller." Alice said. I wish we could just get past all the introductions and just let me get on with the story.

"May I continue?" I asked. There was only about 45 minutes left until my bus came and I don't want to miss it.

"Sure, Jazzy sit next to me." Jasper sat down smoothly next to Alice.

I inhaled a deep breathe and started to tell my story again.

_I pulled up to my house, or mansion as some might call it, I saw Rosalie's car already in the driveway. I swear if she already told mom and dad I was going to kill her. _

_I got out of my Volvo, and headed to the front door. My good mood was now spoiled thanks to Rosalie. _

_I opened the door to see none other then the mood wrecker herself, she gave me a smirk then went up stairs to her room. What did she do?_

_My mom and dad were giving me death stares. I was really scared, they never do that unless I did something terrible. Let me see, I cleaned the dishes, I cleaned my room, I made sure Rosalie didn't make any messes, what did I do wrong?_

"_Edward, me and your mother would like to talk to you please." Oh god, a parent to son talk. This is going to end badly. I could already feel the sweat going down my back._

"_Okay…" I took a deep breath, it was either I was going to die, or get grounded._

"_Edward, Rosalie told us about the new girl, Beth," I interrupted him,_

"_Bella" I corrected. My father just shook his head and continued._

"_So Rosalie told us that you like her or something like that, and we know how you treat girls son. I don't want Bella to get the wrong impression of us, or the town, so please be careful with your actions son, that is all we ask." I thought I was going to die, but it was just a talk, yes!_

"_Okay, I promise." I will be careful with my actions because they will be deceitful and clever. I will not lose the war of love! "But, dad, this girl is different she is smart, attractive, and has good taste in music. I think she is the one." Maybe my mom and dad might understand. They feel in love from the first day they saw each other so I think they can give me some advice._

"_Son, you are only in high school, wait until college to look for the one. That is when me and your mother meet." I was wrong, they are no help at all._

_I left the room and headed up stairs to my own. I decided that maybe if I do something constructive I might not think of her. I went to sit down on my bed, but then I picked up my lyric book on the way there. _

_I plopped down on my bed, and opened my lyric book. I was going to right a song. How should I start it? With something sweet or sad? I will just let the words flow._

_When I saw you walking down hall,_

_I thought you were my angel,_

_I don't know what happened to me that day,_

_I just saw your face, _

_And knew you were for me,_

_Gosh! I can't get her out of my head. Maybe I can right her a love song just let the words flow. I said I would, maybe I can sing it to her at the dance? Oh what were those lyrics before?_

_I love you, you are my life, _

_You are a shinning star in this place we all call home,_

_I searched for years for you,_

_And now I am losing my fight again!_

_I just can't get out of this rip tide,_

_It keeps pulling me back in,_

_I want you and no one else,_

_Sitting in this room just making a love song,_

_You were one that was in it all along,_

_I am outside your window waiting for you to come with me,_

_There is love in my heart as you can see,_

_Sitting in this room just making a love song,_

_You were one that was in it all along,_

_I am outside your window waiting for you to come with me,_

_There is love in my heart as you can see,_

_It is not that bad, maybe if I add some guitar and piano it will sound better. I started to cross out words when Rosalie barged in my room._

"_OMG! Edward I got a job offer at a firm in New Jersey! They want me to be an apprentice! Aren't you happy for me? I am finally getting my dream job! All I have to do now is go to college for like 5 years and I can be a real lawyer!" _**(I don't know how the whole college and lawyer thing works so sorry if I did anything wrong)**

"_Wow Rosalie! Now you can be legally blonde!" I laughed at my little joke. I looked over at Rosalie who didn't seem to find it so funny._

"_You're just jealous. You're not smart enough to be taken out of high school and get into college early." She stuck her tongue out at me. Real mature, the lawyer sticking her tongue out at her brother. _

"_Bye Rose." I waved her goodbye. She just huffed and went out of the room. It amazed me how self-centered Rose was. It was like she was expecting the whole world to revolve around her._

_I looked down at my lyric book. I was drawing self-consciously, and I drew a picture of her. I was amazed at how well I actually drew her face. Maybe instead of being a musician I should be an artist. I decided to keep the lyrics because it looked beautiful with her face surrounding them. I would have to show her this one day._

_After about 15 minutes of starring at her face I got out of my bed and went to take a shower. I always felt my best in the shower. When the warm water hit my bones I would feel mellow and relaxed. But tonight when I took my shower it was the complete opposite, I was nervous and jumpy. I didn't know what caused this._

_When I got out I dried my self and ruffled my hair. I went to my room to only see the she witch herself . Rosalie was holding something, it looked like my lyric book. _

"_Rosalie! What are you doing? I though mom and dad told you never to touch my stuff!" I was so enraged my body started to shake. Who does she think she is to look at my private lyric book?_

"_Sitting in my room writing you a love song? That is the cheesiest line I have ever heard, or read in this case! And what is this picture? It looks like Bella, omigodthisisforheromigodyouloveher!" I hated when Rosalie talked like that, it was so hard to tell each word apart._

"_So what if I do? What are YOU going to do?" I made sure not to say I really did love her just incase she was being sneaky and had a tape recorder._

"_Well, for one, I could tell her…"_

"_NO YOU WONT!" I shouted. I wasn't going to tolerate this. I snatched the paper from Rosalie making sure she didn't damage it in any way._

"_Oh yes, I will." She put on a sly smirk._

"_Are you so sure about that, I could easily get somebody to take you out before you spread the news. Would you like to rethink your actions?" This was one of the times were it seemed like I was joking when I was dead serious._

"_Like Emmett would let you! Try me Edward, you got nothing on me." She thought wrong, I got the biggest secret ever that only I knew._

"_Oh really, well Emmett told me that you and him…" I didn't even get a chance to finish before she exploded._

"_Fine Edward, you win this round, but you make one mistake and everyone knows that you love Bella. Got that?"_

"_Yes ma'am!" I saluted her as she went out my door. I was on a roll today!_

_I went to my dresser and put on a worn out t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I laid down on my bed. Maybe if she could just think of me as more than a friend._

_I had been laying on my bed for hours. I even skipped dinner, I didn't feel like eating. I glanced at my I-home and saw it was only 9:30. I was bored and had nothing to do. Rosalie was probably taking a shower, and mom and dad were probably downstairs watching T.V. No one ever comes in my room now, maybe I could just go and check on Bella._

_I put on my gray sweatshirt and my vans. I went towards my window and opened it slowly. Since my room was on the third floor of the house I was sure I would have difficulty getting down the side of it._

_I started one foot at a time down the side. I slipped twice, but quickly regained my balance both times. _

_Once I finally reached the bottom I decided to get my bike out and ride to her house, using my car would be too noisy. I got my bike out and started down the winding road that lead to Forks. After about 3o minutes of pedaling I could finally see her house in the distance._

_I parked my bike in the forested area by her house. I looked around at the neighbors houses making sure no one would see me. I wasn't sure which window lead to her room, oh please be the one in front!_

_I started to climb the front of her house, as I got closer to the second story window I was sure it was her room. The walls were painted purple and covered with pictures of her mom and her dad I thought. The window was unlocked so I easily opened it. I climbed threw quickly trying not to wake her up._

_I couldn't believe what I was doing. I basically just broke into her house, and was now watching her sleep. I seemed like a stalker, no I was a stalker. Oh god. I went to go close the window when I heard her mumble something._

"_Edward" She said more clearly. Oh god, she saw me, I started to head for closet, but then she turned over I could see her eyes were still closed. I realized she was a sleep talker and that she was dreaming about me. _

_I sat down in the nearby rocking chair ready to listen to the rest._

"_Edward don't leave please." She begged in her sleep, "I promise I wont stare at your eyes anymore." Wow, this was scary, but at the same time I felt relieved. _

_After about 20 minutes of her talking to me in her sleep I left, I wished I could stay, but if I did any longer I wouldn't be able to let myself leave her. I took one last look at her and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Thank you, Edward." She mumbled. I didn't know if she was awake or asleep, but I really didn't care, at least I knew she dreamed about me. I was the boy she hated, the boy she called a player, I was the boy she dreamed about her first night in Forks. _

_I took my bike out of the forest and headed back home, regretting leaving my love._

_I slipped in my window easily when I got home, I bet no one even knew I was gone. I took off my jacket and put it in my closet. I kept on thinking of Bella, her sleeping body, her innocence, how she talked like she was right in front of me, like she was really talking to me. Bella was my guilty pleasure, I couldn't stop, I would watch her sleep every night, I felt so wonderful when I saw her, she was the missing piece of my puzzle. Finally it was solved. _

_I drifted off to sleep thinking of her. My dream was so wonderful. Bella and I were in my meadow, she was wearing that wonderful blue dress I had pictured her in. We were on a picnic blanket, she was reciting Wuthering Heights, her voice so beautiful. The wildflowers around us started to dance in the breeze. I kissed her cheek, she giggled and then blushed. Then she kissed me back. I felt so wonderful so happy that I wished it wasn't a dream. I wished it was REAL. The wind blew once again and then she was gone. _

_I opened my eyes to see sun shining through my window. _

* * *

**wow... Edward is a stalker! What was Bella dreaming? Was she awake or asleep? Will you ever find out?!?! Answer: No**

**Ok so review and find mistakes... do to my terrible prof reading I miss a lot of mistakes, and my writting is so crappy there are a lot of mistakes... I did prof read but I am really tired so don't pull out the pitch forks yet! REVIEW!**

**~Red**


	5. Not The Chevy

**Hi! This is really just a filler because I am so busy with basketball, essays, and stupid spanish.**

**Please find mistakes and tell me!!! it helps!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

**Song for Chapter: Hey Jude, By The Beatles (it doesn't have anything to do with the chapter, but I like the song)**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Sunshine in Forks? Wow." I looked up to see Alice starring at me in aw.

"Hey, it is not like we lived in the darkness of clouds all the time. The sun does shine in Forks." I snapped at her.

"Okay jeez, continue." It was like she thought I was a light switch. She could turn my story on and off whenever she wanted to.

"Fine I will."

_I woke up to see the sun shinning through my window._

"_Wow" I gasped. It was never sunny in Forks. This was a miracle._

_I got out of bed and went to my closet. I picked out a grey t-shirt with black jeans. Today was going to be the day Bella Swan fell for Edward Mason._

_I went down stairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. When I got there I saw the wicked witch and her flying monkey making out._

"_Get a room." I said to them._

"_You just wish you could hold Bella like this, Edward." Emmett said under his breath. Wait, Emmett said that. What the fudge._

"_ROSALIE!" I yelled, "YOU TOLD EMMETT!?" I was so furious with Rosalie, what was with her?_

"_Sorry I can't keep anything from Emmett, he is my teddy bear." Rosalie started to kiss Emmett again, it made me sick._

"_I hate you, I hope you burn in the pits of hell you shrew." I didn't know what I was saying._

"_Hey! Don't call my girl a shrew." Emmett was getting on my nerves._

"_I can call my sister whatever I want." I stormed out of the kitchen fuming. Rosalie really sucks right now. _

_I picked up my backpack and headed for the front door. I slammed the door on my way out and headed towards my car. After getting out of the driveway I slammed on the gas and was in Forks under 15 minutes._

_I parked in the parking lot of the coffee shop right around the corner from the school. I stepped inside and smelled the fresh brewed coffee. _

"_One coffee with sugar and cream please." I said to the worker. I waited at the counter for my coffee when I saw her. She was sitting at a table reading the newspaper. _

_I walked over to her and whispered, "Bella? Is that you?" She picked up her head and looked at me. I swear I saw the corners of her lips move up._

"_Edward? Why are you here?" She sounded tired. I thought she had a good sleep last night. Guess I was wrong._

"_Well, Bella, like you I am getting my morning coffee." I smiled at her. She just blushed and looked down at the newspaper. _

"_Oh, right." _

"_Can I sit with you?" _

"_S-sure." I loved the way she stuttered._

_I pulled up a seat and sat at Bella's table; she sipped her coffee and started to stare at me. _

"_What?" I asked, she just kept on starring like she was a daze, then she stopped and blushed again._

"_Nothing," She turned her head away from me._

"_Tell me" I said in a seductive voice._

"_Your eyes" She mumbled. Maybe I could make her dream come true. I am so terribly evil._

"_I think I better go..." I started to say but then she cut me off._

"_No! I promise I won't stare at your eyes anymore." She put her hand in front of her mouth realizing what she just said, or screamed._

"_Okay, okay, I will stay." I was winning!_

"_Thanks" She muttered._

_After I got my coffee I asked how she slept. She told me that she was restless all night, and that she felt like someone was in her room. I stiffened at that part, she some how knew I was in the room, well not really, but sort of. _

_After we finished I noticed that she walked here, so I offered her a ride to school. We talked about Arizona, which was where she used to live before Forks. She said she had some friends, but they weren't close enough for her to stay in contact with. _

_I parked in the school parking lot; when I got out of my car everyone was panicking and crying, I didn't know what was going on. Then when I could finally get a good look I saw a girl on the ground in front of a white Chevy. I recognized that girl, it was Rosalie._

* * *

**Sorry for the filler.... I am just so busy! Okay soooo... Rosalie got hit by a car and the last thing Edward said to her was that he hates her! Do you think it is carma? I do... well sort of..... not really... well maybe....**

**Okay so hoped ya liked it ;) FIND MISTAKES AND REVIEW!!!!!**

** ~RED**


	6. The Bells

**

* * *

**

Sorry this is so short! I just wrote it today! I couldn't keep you waiting. So don't get mad! I did this for YOU GUYS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(

Song for Chapter/ Short Thing: Sophomore Slump or Comeback of The Year, by Fall Out Boy (good song)

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

_I parked in the school parking lot; when I got out of my car everyone was panicking and crying, I didn't know what was going on. Then when I could finally get a good look I saw a girl on the ground in front of a white Chevy. I recognized that girl, it was Rosalie._

"_Rose! Rosalie!" I screamed while I maneuvered threw the sea of people around Rosalie. I spotted Emmett next to her on his knees. He was crying. I sat down next to Emmett._

"_What happened?" I whispered. _

"_Me and rose were walking and stuff and then out of no where I see Mike's Chevy coming towards us, like really fast! I tried to get her out of the way, but I was to slow, and now look she is basically dieing in front of me!" Emmett started to burst out into tears._

_I am going to kill Mike Newton. He is going to die for hitting my sister with his car. How dare he, how dare that little piece of crap hit my sister!_

"_That Mike is going to die! HEAR THAT MIKE?! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I started to cry. I couldn't help it, I just didn't want it to be her, not my Rosy. Then I felt two hands come around me giving me a hug. I looked under the tears to see Bella quietly sobbing. I hugged her back. I needed this right now, I needed her to be in my arms, I needed to cry on her shoulder. _

_She kissed my cheek and said, "Don't cry Edward."_

"_Don't cry? Don't cry! Sorry, but my sister is here on the ground dieing because of Mike and his idiotic driving skills!" I didn't know what I was saying. Bella stopped hugging me and turned her head. I felt so bad that I started to hug her. _

"_I am so sorry, I didn't mean that it is just so stressful right now. Please forgive me." I kissed her on the cheek._

"_There is only one way I will forgive you." She said. I think I knew what I had to do. I turned her head so I could see into her beautiful brown eyes. Then I cupped her face with my hands and smacked my lips against hers._

_I could hear gasps and sighs coming from all around us. I didn't care, I finally I had her. I felt like I wasn't on earth, I felt I was in a world where only we existed. I felt like everything was fine, like everything was perfect. I felt the sparks, I heard the bells, and I knew she was my true love. I reluctantly went back for some air. _

_I saw her face, she was surprised, and then she said, "Wow." wow wasn't the right word more like amazing, fantastic, or incredible. Then reality dawned on me, we weren't alone, nothing was fine, and everyone was starring at us._

_Just then I heard the roar of the ambulance. Everyone moved out of the path of the service car as it can to stop right behind Bella and I. One by one they stepped out of the ambulance, one doctor went to Rosalie to check her pulse and the other towards Emmett, probably asking what happened. _

_I just sat there next to Bella holding her hand. I was so scared I didn't' t know what would happen._

_Finally they were ready to put Rosalie in the ambulance, Emmett, Bella, and I were allowed to sit by Rosalie in the back. _

_When we got to the hospital the made us wait in the waiting room. Even though I was family I wasn't allowed to stay by my sister. We talked and talked for hours, luckily Emmett had a card deck in his pocket so we started to play go-fish. After about 3 hours my mom and dad finally showed up. They asked where she was, and they went to go see her. I didn't think that was fair. _

"_I can't believe this happened." Emmett finally said, "I mean like why her? Why my fiancé?" He just said fiancé._

"_Fiancé?" Bella and I both said at the same time. He looked at us with a please-don't-tell-her-I-told-you look. _

"_Yeah, we were going to tell you guys soon, but with the job offer and senior year, we didn't want to make things more complicated." What the hell._

"_Yeah bad timing Emmett." I replied. I was getting bored and I still didn't know how Rosalie was doing. The doctor did come in an hour ago and say that she was fine, but I wanted to see it for myself._

"_Edward, before when I said 'There is only one way I will forgive you.' I meant by another kiss on the cheek, not a full on kiss. I mean I loved it, but I only just meet you yesterday…" I cut her off._

"_But to me, Bella, it feels like I have known you my whole life." I looked into her eyes to show her I wasn't joking._

"_Edward, I-I…" I kissed her again, it was to long since I last had. This time it was even better. She was more into it, and our lips moved with each others. But again, it ended too soon. _

_Then my cheek started to sting, it felt numb. I realized she slapped me. _

"_Ouch! Bella, why did you do that?" I thought she liked it._

"_Edward Anthony Mason, never ever kiss me with out my permission." She snapped at me._

"_So, does that mean I can't kiss you again?" I asked. It just felt so right when we kissed like it was meant to be._

"_No, you can kiss me again, but since I have just meet you, so you can only kiss when I say." Then she kissed me. I think I won this battle. We heard some footsteps and heard a voice._

"_Can I please see Edward, Bella, and Emmett?" I looked up to see a pale man with blonde hair in the front of the waiting. He looked like he was in his early twenties. One by one we each went up to the doctor._

"_Hi kids, so I am Dr. Cullen, Rosalie is doing fine, she just as a broken leg, she would also like to see you." Finally! I have been trying to see her ever since we got here!_

_We walked down a hall, all the walls were white with paintings of all sorts. Then Dr. Cullen pointed us to Rosalie's room. First we let Emmett have his moment alone with Rose before we went in._

_When Bella and I walked in the room I was horrified. In the bed was Rosalie, she looked horrible, her hair looked like a rat's nest, she had bags under her eyes, and her face was sweaty and had dirt on it. I felt so bad. I bet she felt twice as worse because of what I said this morning. _

"_Edward!" Rosalie whispered as she looked at me. She sounded horrible. _

"_Hi Rose, how are you?" I already knew how she was but it is nice to ask._

"_I feel like crap," she said, "Edward are you going to kill Mike for me?"_

"_Yes, Emmett can help." I smiled at her. I walked to Rosalie's side and sat down in the little chair that was there. "Bella come sit on my lap." she came over and sat down._

"_Edward are you and Bella a 'thing' now?" Emmett asked._

"_I don't know, Bella you want to be my girl?" The other day if I said that I would have been poked in the ribs and yelled at, but now I think things are better._

"_S-sure." I loved it when she stuttered. _

"_Well can I kiss you?" I made sure to ask this time._

"_Yes you can." With that I smacked my lips against hers, never wanting to stop._

"Awwww!" I turned to see Alice looking at Jasper, "Why can't you be that sweet honey?" I felt bad for Jasper now, i never meant to make Alice get on his case.

"If I was Alice you would never stop shopping and we would be in debt." He kissed her cheek. It made my stomach turn, romance wasn't really my thing.

Then they started to full on kiss. I was going to throw up. I quickly got off the bus bench and ran into the near by trees where I 'let lose'. I came back to see Alice starring at me.

"Sorry Edward, we didn't mean to make you sick." She put her head down.

"Don't feel bad romance just isn't my thing, I don't take it very well." I sat back down, "You ready?"

* * *

**How sweet! I only feel bad because Rosalie got hit by Mike(as you might have figured out already I don't like Mike) Okay so review on this short little piece o'crap. Find mistakes!!!**

** ~Red**


	7. SOOOO SORRY!

**I am reallly sorry! My computer just crashed today so I wont be able to write new chapters for awhile! Don't be mad!**

**I promise to write as soon as I can!!**

**(I am using an old document to write this, and my aunts computer shhhhh)**

**Please forgive me!**

**~Red (soooo sorrry)**


End file.
